The present application relates to semiconductor structures and, more particularly, relates to semiconductor structures having a faceted source and drain in which the facet is reversed so as to form a recessed source and drain.
Methods of enhancing the performance of semiconductor materials are of considerable interest and have potential applications in a variety of semiconductor processing applications. Semiconductor processing is typically used in the fabrication of semiconductor structures. A typical semiconductor structure may consist of a gate structure and a source on one side of the gate structure and a drain on the other side of the gate structure. There may be a capacitance between the source/drain and the gate structure.